


Morning, Sunshine

by ughxsourwolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU - All Human, Drabble, Fluff, Kid!Fic, M/M, future!fic, morning!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5591875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughxsourwolf/pseuds/ughxsourwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Morning," Derek mumbled after a while, pressing a kiss to Stiles' temple.<br/>Stiles smiled at him. "Morning, sunshine." He then turned his head a bit so he could catch Derek's lips for a short kiss before he got up and stretched.<br/>-<br/>NOT ACTIVE ON THIS ACC ANYMORE!! CHECK MY NEW ACCOUNT @vtheadorkable!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning, Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> This is a present for Spider999Now. :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy. :)  
> All mistakes are mine.~

The sun was shining, peaking through the thick leaves hanging on the trees around the house. The gras was still a bit wet from the rain and some of the rain drops were caught up in spider webs.

Stiles lazily opened his eyes, yawning. He laid in bed next to his husband, Derek who was still asleep, snorring a bit.

Stiles chuckled and moved closer to Derek, breathing in his scent.

Derek smelled like wood and forrest and honey. He burried his nose in the crock of Derek's neck, inhaling deep. He laid like this for a while until Derek woke up as well, pressing his nose into Stiles' neck.

Stiles laughed a bit at that and moved one of his hands up to go through Derek's dark hair. It stood up into every direction, just the way the younger man liked it the most.

"Morning," Derek mumbled after a while, pressing a kiss to Stiles' temple.

Stiles smiled at him. "Morning, sunshine." He then turned his head a bit so he could catch Derek's lips for a short kiss before he got up and stretched.

His boxers sat lower on his hips than usual. Mostly, because he turned around a lot at night and didn't thought about pulling them up.

"I'm getting a shower now and then I'll make breakfast for us and the kids," Stiles said before he turned around, walked into the bathroom and stripped out of his boxers.

He stepped into the shower and turned it on, closing his eyes to enjoy the warm water.

He washed his hair and his body and then turned the water out and stepped out of the shower to dry himself.

He walked back into the bedroom to dress himself. Derek still laid in bed, his face burried in his pillow. Stiles couldn't help but smile. He dressed himself in a washed jeans and put on a simple shirt and socks.

Derek watched him, a small smile on his lips.

Stiles left the room and walked downstairs, quickly glancing at the photos on the walls. Most of them showed their kids, Castiel and Dean. But there were also pictures of him and Derek, some even showing their wedding six years ago.

Dean was already awake, sitting in the living room reading. Stiles smiled and walked up to him. "Good morning, Dean," Stiles said and kissed his older son on the head. "Morning, dad."

"Where's your brother?" Stiles asked as he walked over into the kitchen to make breakfast. "In his room, probably sleeping or playing with his toys," Dean asked, not looking up from the book he was reading.

Dean was 8 years old and Cas was five. They adopted Dean after they've been together for two years and then Cas followed in their first year of marriage. Neither of them regretted their decision to adopt kids.

Stiles made coffe and warm milk for the boys. He then made porridge and put bowls and spoons on the table, filling each bowl with warm porridge.

"Breakfast!" Stiles yelled.

Dean was the first to sit at the table, eager for his brother and Derek to arrive so he could finally start eating.

Derek and Castiel came into the kitchen a few minutes later. Cas ran up to Stiles and Stiles wrapped his arms around his son and placed a kiss on his dark hair. "Good morning, baby."

He helped Castiel onto his chair and then sat down on his chair, holding his cup with one hand and eating porridge with the other one.

While Dean could eat on his own, Cas still made a total mess which made Stiles laugh and Derek grumpy. "What's up, Sourwolf? I bet you couldn't eat much better when you were younger," Stiles teased his husband and giggled as he cleaned Cas mouth with a napkin.

When each of them was satisfied and Stiles cleaned up the mess, it was time for him and Derek.

Derek pressed Stiles gently against the sink and kissed him. "I was missing that this morning," he whispered, making Stiles smile and placing a short kiss on his lips.

"I won't forget it again, I promise," he said against Derek's lips before kissing him again.

 


End file.
